Rubber
by hotxhotguy
Summary: A sexual adventure of Tsuna and his Oc Girlfriend Amaya. Warning, this is a Lemon drabble. Tsuna x OC
1. Chapter 1

The only thing I gotta say is,

1\. This is a lemon. Means, it has sex stuff.

2\. This story has crap grammar.

3\. I do not own Tsuna nor his gurdians, nor anyone in Khr

4\. I do own the Oc.

5\. This will be a drabble.

* * *

Amaya and Tsuna has been dating for three years. And three years has brought both of them a lot closer.

By closer meant sexy like closer, yes, despite both of them being only 14, their hormone is running like crazy. Amaya tries her best to not to kiss too long, or not to keep her hand in _certain_ places too long so that nothing happens further, but it seems like both of their self restrain is breaking away. She knew that she needed to talk to her boyfriend about this, like a mature people. She didn't study in same school as him, so she texted Tsuna to leave the school a little early and meet her in the community park.

* * *

She went to her destination and sit on a bench, since it was not a weekend nobody was there, it was a perfect quite time. Five minutes later she saw her dear boyfriend. He smiled when he found her and sat beside her. Since nobody was in the park, she got up and sat on his lap, facing him and her two legs around him. She then kissed him, fully in his lips and hugged him tightly, are chest pressing tightly to him. Tsuna also warped his one are around her and sneaked his hands inside her shirt, cupping _you know one of her what_. They needed to take breath so they fianlly stopped kissing, but Tsuna's hand was still inside her shirt now lightly squeezing her left chest. "What did you called me for Amaya chan?", Tsuna said now in a lustfull groggy voice. _God he is so sexy_ she thought to herself. Why on earth the idiot Namimori girls doesn't see how attractive her Tsu kun is? not that she cares, she has this hunky boy all to herself now, not that clueless school idol girl who her boyfriend had crush on. Not anymore thou, Tsuna now has a awesome babe who loves him for who he is and excepts his everything, including his clumsy self.

Now back to the task on hand.

"Tsu kun, we need to talk about something", she spoke to him softly, with a cute childlike voice, for some reason it only happens whenever she is with Tsuna. "About what Amaya chan?", he said as he continued to massage her chest. "Um, Tsu kun, you know how seriously we are getting", she said as she bit her lip. "yah?", Tsuna stopped massaging and stared at her, he knew what she meant. "I think you need to buy you know..", she was blushing now, she couldn't say it's name. "Buy what?", Tsuna asked confused.

"I..I. think you need to buy a condom..", there she said it. She was blushing red now, she couldn't look at Tsuna properly. "Cccoonnddoomm?" he stuttered. He too was blushing now, but he knew she was right, they are getting too deep now and anything could happen. "I understand Amaya chan, I..will..buy..it..tomorro, the store is closed today." he was blushing mad, he finally let it sink that he is growing up and becoming an adult. "Ano..did..I ..mean..did you get your pill?". Amaya blushed more and nodded shyly"got it just today". Amaya knew that they might soon have sex so as a precaution she told her doctor that her menstruation was very irregular, and it is affecting her school life,so the doctor gave her the pill to make it regular. Yes she lied, but who cares? she didn't wanted to get pregnant now. Yes, she told Tsuna about it, it was wired that they were like a married couple. Tsuna even knows her lady cycle dates, and sometimes reminds her of her dates. It's very creepy and sexy at the same time, she is really happy that they found each other.

They stayed silent for rest of the time, basking in eachothers comfort and kissing here and there. They had to break off when Tsuna heard the school bell rang and knew that his "friends" can see them together.

"Um, Tsu kun", she spoke up before she leaves.

"Yes?"

"Ano..my parents are gone again for a week, will you come to my house tonight?"

"Of course!.. I mean yes", Tsuna said while blushing. Amaya smiled and gave him a quick, hard smooch, making Tsuna's lip a little pinker then usual. He stared at her direction until he couldn't see her anymore. He was later found by Gokudera and Takeshi and went to his home, couldn't wait for the night to come.

* * *

Tsuna stayed a little edgy the whole time he was in the house. He couldn't concentrate properly in his homework, which earned him more torture from kept on loosing on video game that he was playing with Takeshi and Hayato, nor could he tell a proper bedtime story to Lambo and Fuuta. He wanted to fly away to his Amaya's arm and that tight tingly feeling in his undies didn't help. So he waited until everyone including Reborn fall asleep and told his mom that he wants to go to Amaya's house. Nana just laughed and let him go, teasing him that not to make her a grandma too soon.

Yes Nana knew about his girlfriend, she was the one who he told about Amaya first. He also requested her that keep Reborn away from her, which Nana agreed to. Yes, Nana loves her, she is very cute and perfect for her son.

* * *

Tsuna reached to Amaya's house around 9 p.m. at night. It was winter, so nobody was out and it had gotten very dark. He pressed the door bell and didn't have to wait long. Amaya opened the door and let him in. Tsuna then locked the door for her and finally had a good look at her. Her silky brown hair was down and She was wearing a sheer Lilac nightgown which was showing little bit of her stomach and her undies and it reached above her knees. He had seen her in this nightgown many times already, but it never stopped her looking so cute and sexy.

"Hey", he smiled and pulled her to his chest. He looked straight at her green eyes.

"Hi Tsu kun", she smiled at him too and they kissed. They soon ended the kiss and went to the leaving room. They talked for a bit and drank some coffee to not fall asleep too soon. Soon the atmosphere became heavily lusty started when they entered Amaya's bedroom. Tsuna sighed and sat on her bed, and just like what happened in the park, Amaya sat on Tsuna's lap. They started to kiss as Tsuna entered into her mouth kissing noisily. Then Amaya pressed a little harder, making Tsuna to take a sharp breath. It felt so good yet so unbearable. He wanted to do something, we all know what that it.

His hands went inside her nightie and he cupped her you what. He was so full of feelings, and his undies were too tight, he had to stop it or do something.

"Amaya chan", Tsuna said breathlessly. Amaya knew that Tsuna meant. She wanted it too.

"Tsu kun, I want to feel you today", she said with a needy voice.

"But.. Amaya chan.. I don't have a condom", Tsuna stammered.

"But I need you Tsu kun", she said breathlessly. Then Tsuna had an idea. "We can do something else today..if you will allow me". "Oh Tsu kun, I trust you and I need you now". Amaya was feeling unbearable. She never felt this way before. It felt like she is going blow up if Tsuna didn't do something. Tsuna took a deep breath and laid Amaya on the bed. He took his shirt and threw it aside. Then he got on top her sneaking his hand inside her nightie again. "Amaya chan can I feel you closely tonight?" Tsuna asked for her permission. Amaya was too lost in shyness and just nodded. He then turned of the light and leaving on the little nightlight. He got on top of Amaya again and rumple up the nightie revealing her pale tummy. He savored and bit it and licked it away as Amaya made pleased sounds. He couldn't anything much in the dark, but the sensation felt very good. He slowly took the nightie off and pressed his chest into her bare ones. They both started to move and feeling their body against each other. Then slowly Tsuna tugged at her undies and then pulling it away.

Amaya gasped at the cold sensation. They might have patted each other while clothed but never actually "touched there" without some sort of clothing. The air against there felt strangely good. The moaned and gasped as her lover gave her the best feelings in the world. It was dark and she couldn't see. Was it his face or his finger? she didn't care, she basked into the feelings. Then she felt the sound of unzip and buckling of the belt and felt Tsuna on top of her again. "Amaya chan", tsuna said huskily. "You taste amazing..and now I want to you to feel how crazy you make me". She couldn't say anything and only moaned. She gasped as Tsuna pressed himself on her again. This time feeling everything. Including the love dart which was rubbing on her sensitive board. She moaned more when Tsuna pushed forward, the love dart now massaging her board but not piercing since he doesn't have the rubber. But this felt amazing too. Soon they both started to move like crazy until Tsuna and Amaya both broke. The wetness spilled into both of their body as they laid breathing loudly. They slept until 2 a.m. at midnight since Tsuna had to reach home by 4 a.m. at morning and he really didn't want Reborn to question him at where he was. They both showered together not turning the light on and had another go.

Tsuna finally had to go, so he dried up and redressed, saying bye to Amaya and kissing her. She started at Tsuna until she couldn't see him anymore and locked the door. The sensation from last night was wonderful, but she was still feeling a bit empty inside her legs. She giggled as she knew when they have condom, she will be filled.

* * *

When Tsuna reached home he quickly took of his dress and put it on his closet, we wore pajama's and very quietly laid on his bed. He thought of last night and smiled. Amaya chan was amazing, and he couldn't wait to get condom.

* * *

Authors note:

Guys, what the fuck is wrong with me? I shouldn't be writing things like this. I will wait until I get reported. :(


	2. Chapter 2

When Tsuna tried to buy condom, he was faced up with a lot dilemmas. First of all, when he attempted to buy one, he didn't know which one to get. There were so many sizes and so fucking many types. He didn't know which size he should get one, or if he should buy the flavored ones or those intense feeling once?

Who knew it would be so hard to buy a fucking rubber for his dick?!And what is worst, is that he have no one to ask advice for. Reborn is out of question of obvious reason (I mean he looks like a baby and even if he did over come the awkwardness of his size, then Reborn would find some way to blackmail him).

Then there was Dino, oh dear god. Tsuna respects him, a lot. But he was very sure that Dino was as virgin as himself (right now more Virgin then Tsuna, as he showed no interest in dating a woman). He could just imagine a scenario where Tsuna asks Dino about condoms and Dino immediately falls in the ground and then stuttering. Yah, he is crossed from the list.

And his ever useless dad. That retard would probably babble the news to everyone about how his Tuna fish (Tsuna gags) is becoming a man.

His friends were very young too and none of then were mature enough or have a girlfriend yet.

So the only mature person he could think of was none other then Xanxus. I mean he looked tall and mysterious and kinda experienced person. But there is so many ways it could go wrong. Also he is even in different continent!

Tsuna sighed. This is Hopeless.

Suddenly Reborn stormed to his room startling him.

"Dame Tsuna, you are still getting startle? even after so many tortu I mean training? tsk!tsk!I told you a mafia boss can not be surprised as blahblahblahblah...

Yes, Tsuna blurred him out. He is not in the mood of for Reborn's shit today.

"Blah!blah!blah! so yes that's why Xanxus will be staying in your house for two weeks."

"oh ok, WHAT?!'

"Dame Tsuna you blurred me out again didn't you?"

"No no no, I was was!"

"tsk, this calls for punishment!"

Reborn turned his buddy lizard into a mallet and bopped Tsuna on his head, hard.

* * *

Tsuna was with Amaya again. Today's excuse, Tsuna needs to buy some thing for his mom from a very far far away store. Right now his location, In a cheap love hotel. The light was turned off, and his face was between her legs. He was enjoying eating her or drinking her, whatever you call it. Amaya was making very beautiful noises as her soft palm were on Tsuna's soft hair.

"Tsuna.. move..or I will.."

Tsuna didn't give a damn as he happily continued on his feasting. This time he did it more vigorously making slurping sound. Doesn't the girl see he wants to get his face sprayed?

"Tsuna I'm..uh..AH!". Amaya finally released her pleasure, all over Tsuna's mouth. Which he happily drank. Then he was aware of his own problem between his leg. He was swelling impossibly and even dripping some on the floor. Unable to bear, he threw her on the bed like roaring lion he was and thrusted his throbbing rod onto her. Desperately rubbing on her flesh for release. His hand were all over her body and his mouth were feeding on her bosom like a baby sucking for milk. Amaya's was wailing equal with passion and was grazing his hard bare back with her nail. This time they both released at the same time. Tsuna fell beside her with a off! and pulled her on his chest panting.

He was this close on fully doing the deed. How the hell he restrained himself, he have no idea.

"Tsu kun are you ok?" asked a concerned Amaya, staring at Tsuna's concentrated face.

Tsuna looked at her, (whatever he would see from the light coming from the drape covering window)and kissed her deeply on the mouth. "No, I'm ok.. um what time is it?"

"Um it's 6 pm".

Tsuna slowly sat up from his position and did some stretch ( _hott dammit those abs!_ thought Amaya's horny brain). "I guess we should leave now. It's getting late.

Amaya, smiled and hugged him from his back. Pressing her bosom on his back so that he can feel everything.

"umm..I don't want to". Tsuna laughed at her antics. "We have to babe, or my retarded tutor will bug me".

She huffed and got up from the bed. "At least we can shower together". She opened the bathroom door and observing the place. She stared back at Tsuna.

"Tsu kun..there is no place for us to shower or bath here.."

"What?"

"it's just a powder room.."

"Dammit, By cheap place I didn't meant this fucking cheap!".

* * *

So in the end Tsuna didn't get to shower. When he reached home, he was everyone was there including Dino. He happily came over to Tsuna and hugged him. He sniffed Tsuna looking at him oddly.

"You kinda smell wired little brother".

"Must be from the sweat from the long journey".

He could hear his mom giggle in the back ground.

Thank god Reborn was napping somewhere else! hieee!


End file.
